


i'm tired of it all

by NarutoFairyTail7



Series: Naruto [2]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoFairyTail7/pseuds/NarutoFairyTail7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was just so exhausted. Exhausted of being left to face the murmurs and glares she received. Being left to pick herself up every time. "I don't want to hear you anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm tired of it all

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waifu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222850) by NEIMANA. 



> So this is a very short one-shot. But I saw this - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/564779609500123657/- I really want to write a fanfic. It's not much different from the original, just more detailed than a drawing could ever be. I really hope you enjoyed and tell me if you would like more random one-shots. Also all credit goes to the creator of the fanart. I take no credit!

Title: i’m tired of it all  
Pairing: ItaSaku  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters, just the plot. If I did, Itachi would’ve never died.

-

“Le-let me explain...”

“Shut up.” Sakura snapped. Her eyes swollen with exhaustion and her nose pink from tears that had previously fallen. She was tired and done with everything. “I don’t know want to hear you anymore.”

Itachi knew he was in trouble. Well, not so much trouble as more late. He could see in his wife[s eye that she was done with him. He had to admit, what he had done was wrong but he couldn’t help it. He was top rank in ANBU which resulted in him being sent on many missions. He always felt bad leaving her where she was clearly not as wanted as he had hoped she would be.

He loved her, Itachi didn’t doubt his feelings, and he knew that when he asked Sakura’s hand in marriage she loved him as well. But now... as he stared at her face, her angelic face but wrinkled with stress lines, and saw how genuinely tired she was... He questioned just how much of that love was still there.

It hurt, thinking that the women he had love for a better half of his life could have lost those same emotions. But he didn’t blame her.

“Always...” Sakura stressed out. Her arms crossing over her chest as she closed her eyes in annoyance. “You’re always on missions.” The tears began, as the fell and dropped on the floor in a soft pitter-patter. 

Itachi stepped forward as if to say something but Sakura cut him off with a look. A feeling of panic worked itself up on Itachi. “And the clan is always talking about me behind my back. I’m tired. Of everything. I think I do not want to be your wife anymore.”

And the words that he had dreaded become real. Itachi felt as if he could cry, which was odd because rarely anything could ever upset him enough to outwardly express his emotions. But he couldn’t take loosing her, not like he lost his childhood, and his own happiness. He wouldn’t stand for it.

So when she turned as if to leave he caught her arm, pulling her back round. Pulling her body up to his and his lips connecting with her own, he hugged her. Sakura did not respond to the kiss, Itachi wanted to figure shocked. 

He pulled back, and Sakura saw so much emotion in his blood red eyes. More emotion than she had ever seen written on his face. She was so appalled that she nearly missed what he said.

“Shut up, and don’t cry. You’ll always be my wife and i’ll face anyone who says otherwise.”


End file.
